


comfort

by blkvelvets



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkvelvets/pseuds/blkvelvets
Summary: joohyun’s lips fit perfectly against hers, like they were made for each other.seulgi doesn’t really believe in fate, but she believes in irene, and that’s good enough for her.





	comfort

“don’t come in!” seulgi yells when she hears the persistent knock at the door. 

“please?” irene asks, softly, trying her best to hear the younger girl with her ear pressed up against the door. 

“i said no, irene,” seulgi tries her best to sound tough, but she can’t stop sniffling and she just wants the whole world to shut off and leave her alone.

irene doesn’t listen - seulgi didn’t really expect her to. she approaches the younger girl quietly, closing the door behind her. “seul-“

“i told you to leave me alone.”

“i’m worried about you, baby bear. we all are.”

irene takes a step closer and envelops seulgi in a back hug, relishing the way that seulgi melts into her. she knew the younger girl couldn’t stay mad for long. seulgi has always had a kind heart - irene loved that about her, but she knew it often made her more sensitive. and in this industry, sensitive was the worst thing to be.

“it’s just so hard, unnie,” seulgi whimpers, letting the older girl comfort her. “sometimes, i think it would be better if i just left now.”

irene turns seulgi around, fingers gripping hard at seulgi’s shoulders like a lifeline. “don’t say that, seulgi. we need you.”

“i don’t think that’s true-“

“ _i_ need you.” 

seulgi, despite what the other trainees say, is not stupid. she knows how to take a hint. she cups joohyun’s cheek and brings her in for a soft kiss. joohyun’s lips fit perfectly against hers, like they were made for each other.

seulgi doesn’t really believe in fate, but she believes in irene, and that’s good enough for her.

“don’t ever leave,” joohyun whispers breathily between kisses, and seulgi’s not sure if she means _don’t ever leave me_ or _don’t ever leave us_ , but it’s okay because when joohyun’s looking at her like this, she’ll do anything she says.

joohyun slowly walks them over to seulgi’s bed, using her body to push seulgi down onto it. they fall together, giggling and smiling and happy. seulgi’s tears have dried on her face, now only a brief memory. irene brushes at the tear tracks with a finger, memorizing how seulgi’s skin feels under her fingertips.

“i hate it when you’re sad, seulgi.”

“then come and make me feel better.” 

irene kisses seulgi again, but this time, the kiss is less soft and more passionate, more wanting. joohyun kisses down seulgi’s jaw and relishes in seulgi’s little mewls, taking her time and noting which spots make the younger girl twitch. 

seulgi’s wearing too much clothes, she decides, tugging slightly on the fabric to indicate that she wants it gone. seulgi understands at once, pushing irene’s torso up so that the older girl could straddle her and throws off her shirt and bra at once. 

irene immediately pushes seulgi back down on the bed and takes a nipple into her mouth, slowly drawing circles onto seulgi’s areola with her tongue. “fuck,” seulgi moans, tangling one hand in irene’s already messy hair. everything feels so good, so unmistakably irene around her. 

irene releases seulgi’s nipple with a pop, focusing all her attention on the neglected one. seulgi is melting under irene’s mouth, squirming and panting and god, if she knew this would be her reward for storming out during practice, she would have done it a long time ago.

“more, joohyun, please,” seulgi whimpers, feeling her core throbbing through her jeans. she craves irene everywhere, wants to feel her touch everywhere.

“what do you want, baby bear?”

“i need you here,” seulgi says, not even bothering to be shy as she grabs one of irene’s hands and guides it down to her cloth-covered entrance. irene’s barely touching her and it still feels good, her hand so overwhelmingly close to where seulgi needs her. 

“hips up,” irene murmurs, smiling slightly as seulgi follows her command - always so obedient. she slides seulgi’s jeans and panties off in one go and throws them somewhere behind her, not even bothering to see where they go. she can see the slickness coating seulgi’s thighs, and it sends her heart racing. “fuck, seulgi. you’re so wet for me.”

seulgi whines under her, probably blushing (irene would know if she bothered to look up, but she can’t seem to tear her eyes away from seulgi’s dripping core). “irene-“

then seulgi’s legs are being held apart by two strong hands and irene’s mouth is centimeters away from her center and, fuck, seulgi thinks she could cum right then and there from just the visual alone.

irene gives seulgi’s clit an experimental lick that sends a jolt of electricity through seulgi and wow, why haven’t they ever done this before? “oh my god,” seulgi breathes, one hand clutching her sheets hard as irene sucks lightly on her clit before teasing seulgi’s entrance with her middle finger. 

joohyun decides that there is nothing more beautiful than seulgi underneath her, mumbling a string of expletives as she slowly slides her finger across the younger girl’s slit. “is this good for you, seul?”

“deeper, irene unnie, please-“ seulgi moans as irene enters her with two fingers, pumping them slowly as she watches seulgi’s face contort with pleasure.

she leans down and darts her tongue out, flicking seulgi’s clit with the very tip of her tongue, relishing in the way that seulgi gasps in pleasure and surprise. seulgi hooks a leg around irene’s back in an effort to bring her closer - she needs irene, she needs her to make her feel good. “god irene, i’m so close.”

seulgi looks so good, face flushed, chest heaving and breath catching every time irene’s fingers twist inside of her. irene moves her thumb over seulgi’s clit one, two, three times, and then seulgi is gone, waves of fire sent rippling through her body as she climaxes. she’s moaning irene’s name, the older girl slowing down her pace as seulgi rides out her orgasm. joohyun would be lying if she said that the display in front of her wasn’t making her hazy with need. 

“joohyun-“ seulgi breathes, thighs tensing a little as irene pulls her fingers out.

“shh, baby bear-“

“i want to make you feel better, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: vxronicablossom


End file.
